A Drunken Blessing
by Jamee43
Summary: Harry and Ron get drunk at Ginny's 16th birthday party and end up in bed together. Ron desn't remember anything the next day and Harry is crushed. But why is harry suddenly feeling ill?


Part 1

It was August 11th, Ginny's birthday. She was now sixteen years old so they had decided to throw her a real party with firewhisky and butterbeer. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had agreed to the party and were staying at Grimmauld Place for the night. The twins had provided the booze, which the grown ups hadn't known about. Mrs. Weasley would never have agreed to them having this party if she had known.

Harry was miserable. He had a bottle of fire whisky in his hand and he was watching how Ron was mingling with everybody. Seamus was flirting like crazy with the redhead and it made Harry want to hit the Irish boy. To his surprise, Ron started to flirt back when he was drunk enough. He even let Seamus kiss him on the mouth, but without tongue. Harry almost broke his bottle when he saw that. He settled for taking a long swig of the whisky instead of beating Seamus into a bloody puddle on the floor. The brunette closed his eyes and took another swig from the bottle. Suddenly something heavy fell down in his lap, making him grunt.

"Sorry, Harry. They pushed me." Ron's voice said with a small laugh.

Harry just grunted and put his free arm around Ron's waist and pulled him closer to him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He was surprised when his best friend happily snuggled into him and buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry felt thrills go down his spine as he felt Ron's breath against his skin. He was in love with Ron Weasley, he knew that, but Ron didn't know. He didn't want Ron to know either. Ron wasn't gay, he would get together with Hermione sooner or later, so Harry didn't have a chance. He tightened his arm around Ron when that thought struck him once again. He had absolutely no chance.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron mumbled against his neck.

Harry didn't answer. Just turned his head and nuzzled his nose into Ron's ear. The redhead giggled like a little girl at that. Harry smiled slightly. He was tempted to continue to tickle Ron's ear with his nose and breath but stopped. He didn't want Ron to hate him in the morning.

"Someone want to play Truth or Dare?" Ginny and Hermione called as they shut off the music that had been playing for the last four and a half hours.

Most people shrugged but agreed to play. They were all drunk and would agree to most anything. Ron nodded happily and sat up straight in Harry's lap.

"Okay, who goes first?" Ginny asked.

"You of course! You're the birthday child!" Hermione said and smacked her lightly on the back of the head.

"Okay, I'll start." Ginny said slowly and looked thoughtful as she looked at the people who had gathered around them in the sofas. "Harry? Truth or Dare?"

Harry groaned. She just had to choose him, didn't she? He didn't really feel like playing but now that she had asked him, he guessed he should answer, just to be polite.

"Dare." he said, he figured that that was safer then truth.

"I dare you to..." she looked around at the other people. Her eyes stayed on Ron's smiling face and Harry's blood ran cold. What were they going to make him do? "I dare you to kiss Ron." She said triumphantly.

Harry lost his breath as Ron turned around to face him. This forced the redhead to straddle Harry's lap. He looked quite happy to be sitting like that. Harry had dropped the bottle he had in his hand the second Ginny mentioned "kiss". Ron took hold of Harry's arms and put them around his waist. Then they sat there and stared at each other.

"Well?" Ron said expectantly. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Harry didn't know what to say, Ron was asking him to kiss him. This had to be a dream. Ron would never do that in real life, not even when he was drunk out of his mind. So Harry sat there with his mouth open, just staring at Ron. After a moment of staring at each other Ron rolled his eyes and took hold of Harry's head and kissed him. Harry was so stunned that he didn't kiss back at first. These lips felt so real, they had to be real. This wasn't a dream, Ron was really kissing him! When he comprehended this he started to kiss back, he might not ever get another chance like this after all.

Ron moaned when Harry started to kiss back. He like this, kissing Harry. He carefully pressed his tongue against Harry's lips and was immediately granted entrance. There was no question of who was the dominant in their kissing. Harry followed his lead and never even tried to take command. It sent thrills down Ron's spine. He was in control, like he wanted. He pulled back when Harry gently pushed at his chest. It was nearly unnoticeable really, but Ron felt it. He didn't want to crowd Harry because he knew that would only make him run away.

"That was great." Ginny said cheerfully. "But I said that Harry was supposed to kiss you, Ron. Not that you would kiss Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped. He got to kiss Ron again? Ron smiled at him before closing his eyes and waiting. Harry slowly guided Ron's face down and pressed his lips against his best friends. As soon as Harry's lips touched his Ron took control again and Harry moaned quite loudly as he opened his mouth for Ron again. The kiss suddenly took a more passionate turn and Ron deepened the kiss. Harry, who had his hands around Ron's neck, clawed at Ron's shoulders trying to get closer to him.

"Easy, love." Ron breathed as he pulled away slightly for breath.

Harry's stomach felt funny when he heard Ron call him love but he still whined when Ron pulled away a bit further to look behind himself at Ginny and Hermione. Ron ran a hand through Harry's hair and Harry leaned into the touch like a spoiled cat.

"Is that enough for the dare?" he asked his sister who nodded with her mouth open in shock. "Good."

Ron turned back to Harry and smiled at the dazed look on his best friend's face. He stroked Harry's cheek softly and the other boy's eyes fluttered shut. Ron couldn't help but smile wider when he noticed what kind of affect he had on Harry. Slowly he leaned down again and brushed his lips against Harry's in a feather light touch. It made Harry gasp and his eyes shot open again, but they soon shut again when Ron pressed their lips firmly together. Their tongues were soon dancing once more and they both loved every second of it.

"I'm in love with you." Harry whispered when Ron pulled back again.

"That's good." Ron said and gave Harry another quick kiss. "Because I'm in love with you too."

Then they were kissing again and the world around them melted away. Harry wasn't aware of anything else except Ron's lips and tongue. Ron's hands disappeared under his shirt at some point but Harry didn't care. It just escalated from there. Twenty minutes later Ron had managed to get Harry's shirt of and was working on getting his jeans undone. It was a bit hard because he was so drunk and he fumbled with the button.

"Go find a room!" Someone yelled over the chatter and music that had started again.

Ron stopped fumbling with Harry's jeans and pulled away from the deep kiss they were currently involved in and looked thoughtful for a second.

"That's not a bad idea." He concluded at last and got off Harry's lap to drag him out of the chair and up the stairs to the room they shared.

They hadn't even closed the door before Ron pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him roughly. Harry didn't protest though, he loved it. Ron's hands were everywhere on his body and Harry couldn't do much but gasp and moan.

"Ron...!" He gasped when Ron tore his shirt from his torso like it was nothing but paper.

"Yes, Harry?" Ron asked distractedly as he started to play with Harry's nipples.

"The door." Harry said with a moan and tried to push Ron away as he heard footsteps outside in the hallway.

Ron made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and went over and slammed the door shut, then he dove onto Harry again. Harry was soon reduced to nothing but a blabbering mess on the bed, not that he minded. This was all he had ever wanted, this and a child. But of course, he knew he couldn't have a baby because he was as gay as they came and boys didn't have babies. He had accepted that a long time ago. He might still adopt at some point.

But for now, he pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on Ron above him. The way he was touched and kissed, it made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. The touch of Ron's hands on his cock was almost too much for him. He wanted to cum right then and there, but Ron didn't let him. He kept him in suspense for what felt like hours before he finally, when he was inside Harry for the first time, let the brunette cum with a scream. Harry blacked out because of the intensity of it all and didn't wake up for several minutes.


End file.
